HWF
by Aki.Nekoi
Summary: ||Hogwarts Wrestling Federation|| ¿Qué pasaría si se fundara una federación de lucha libre en Hogwarts?... espero que les guste porque es mi primer fic y por favor dejen reviews...
1. Chapter 01

¡¡Hola a todos!! Soy DivaStarz y este es mi primer fanfic entonces no sean muy malos conmigo... ;_;

Bueno, espero que les guste y dejen reviews... por favor dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! 

****

Título: HWF/"Hogwarts Wrestling Federation"  
**Rating:** PG-13 (por si acaso, pero sé que menores lo van a leer de todas maneras)  
**Spoilers:** Para que estén todos seguros mejor lean todos los libros antes de leer este fic y punto. Bueno, de todos modos me parece que este fic tiene spoilers de todo la serie hasta ahora. Si no han leído todos los libros y quieren arriesgarse está bien. Lo dejo bajo su propio criterio.   
**Disclaimer:** a pesar que J.K Rowling nunca va a leer esto lo diré: nada, absolutamente nada de esto me pertenece o si no ya tendría una mansión en Malibú, una piscina de helado, JC, la colección de CDs más grande del mundo, tutores personales para no despertarme a horas inhumanas para ir al colegio nunca más , un jeep Cherokee deportivo, un Ferrari y muchas cositas más... Le pertenece todo a J.K Rowling, muchas editoriales cómo Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Book y otras. También a la Warner Bros.,Inc. Los otros personajes "invitados" que aparezcan pueden pertenecer a la BBC, la NBC y otras. 

__

"Agradecimientos a mi querido hermano menor KirkCupipo por haberme educado en todo lo que no tenía conocimientos sobre la lucha libre."

****

Advertencia: este fic tiene muchas incoherencias pero no se preocupen porque de eso se trata. Así que no se aburran y dejen reviews porque este capitulo es algo así como una introducción y los siguientes irán mejorando. También les recuerdo que no creo que actualice muy seguido así que si por esos milagros que ocurren una vez cada medio siglo cuando ya no hay nada más que leer y les gusta no se enojen.

*Todo lo que esté entre comillas y en letra cursiva son pensamientos...

Bueno, los dejo en paz y ahora lean...

___________________________________________________________

__

DivaStarz Productions Presents...

****

~*~

*HWF*

"Hogwarts Wrestling Federation"

Chapter 01.-

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en el curso anterior, el verano había sido normal dentro de lo que se puede decir en los estándares de un mago. Bueno, el hecho es que ya había acabado el banquete y la ceremonia de los de primer año cuando el profesor Albus Dumbledore decide dar su habitual discurso de primer día en Hogwarts.

Profesor Dumbledore: Bienvenidos sean todos a un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts. Quería comunicarles que este primer semestre será muy diferente a los de años anteriores ya que tendremos una actividad muy interesante dentro de estos primeros días de clases...

****

Harry: O_o ¡¡¿¿o-otro to-torneo??!!

****

Ron: ¡¡¿¿a pesar de que Voldie anda por ahí??!!

****

Hermione: Tal vez si se callaran podrían entender lo que pasa...¡¡¿¿Voldie??!!

****

Ron: es de cariño.... ^_^

****

Harry: ¡¡¿¿CARIÑO POR ALGUIEN QUE QUIERE MATARME??!!!

****

Ron: es que es más cortito decirlo así que quienes-ustedes-saben...¬¬

Hermione: sin remedio... definitivamente sin remedio... -_-

****

Profesor Dumbledore: Como iba diciendo, seguramente todos los alumnos que provengan de hogares muggles deben de haber escuchado de esta interesante actividad con la que está relacionada esta actividad... 

****

Hermione: será buena persona y todo pero debería enriquecer más su vocabulario... 

****

Ron: Deberías decirle eso a la autora...

****

Hermione: ¿¿Ah??

****

Ron: sí, mira... (apunta hacia adelante donde está la pantalla)

****

Hermione: ¡¡¿¿Autora??!! ¿¿¡¡Y Rowling!!?? ¿¿¡¡Y toda esa gente que nos mira!!?? @.@

****

Harry: son los lectores, y Jo ha tenido unos problemas y ha estado muy ocupada en este último tiempo, por eso la autora nos tomó prestados...

****

Hermione: ¿¿!!PRESTADOS??!!

****

Ron: Hermione, no seas escandalosa y sigue como si nada, la autora no hace nada malo...

Le explico con el tono de voz que le explicaría un siquiatra a un pequeño niño que Godzila no existe (y no sé a que viene eso al caso...^.^)

****

Harry: Cálmate, además que si es una actividad muggle no creo que sea peligrosa...

****

Hermione: ¿¿!!QUÉ NO HACE NADA MALO??!! ¿¿!!QUE ME CALME??!! NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE ESTÁN CONTROLANDO NUESTRAS VIDAS...

****

Harry: ya las controlan hace tiempo así que no te hagas problemas...

Dijo Harry mientras buscaba algo con que cubrirse ya que la copa que Hermione sostenía en sus manos con furia se veía peligrosa. Hermione estaba apunto de comenzar a gritar de nuevo cuando...

****

Profesor Dumbledore: ... es mejor que sigan escuchando lo que tengo que anunciar jovencitos y guarden eso para nuestra actividad...

Dumbledore comenzó a hablar nuevamente dejando todo el Gran Comedor en silencio. Lo último que se pudo oír antes de que Dumbledore siguiera con su discurso fue la voz de Ron que decía al oído de Harry algo así como "SPM..."

****

Profesor Dumbledore: Bueno,antes de anunciar lo que tenemos programado les quiero presentar a alguien muy importante en la realización de este pequeño proyecto. Espero que la reciban de manera muy grata ya que tan solo se quedará en Hogwarts durante la realización de este. Denle la bienvenida a la organizadora. Ella tan solo tiene quince años: ¡¡¡¡DIVASTARZ!!!!

****

Harry, Ron y Hermione: O_o ¿¿!!!LA AUTORA!!!?? o_O

****

DivaStarz: ¡¡¡Hola!!! Gracias por la calurosa bienvenida y no los quiero aburrir con un discurso así que sin más preámbulos den por comenzada la HWF: ¡¡¡¡¡"Hogwarts Wrestling Federation"!!!!!

Se podían ver caras de confusión, otras de espanto e incluso un par de alegría...

****

Harry y Hermione: ¿¿!!LUCHA LIBRE!!?? O.O

****

Ron: ¿qué? =S

****

Harry y Hermione: O.O

****

Ron: ¿qué?

****

Harry y Hermione: O.O

****

Ron: ¿qué?

****

Harry y Hermione: O.O

****

Ron: ¿qué?

****

Harry y Hermione: O.O

****

Ron: argh...la juventud de estos días...

****

Crabbe y Goyle: ¿ah?

****

Harry: pero ¿¿por qué?? 

Preguntó con cara de desesperación. A lo lejos se podía ver a DivaStarz saludando y lanzando besos a la pantalla.

****

Profesor Dumbledore: porque a mí se me da la gana, así que no más preguntas alumnos y les pido por favor a los Prefectos que lleven a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas comunes...

A esto Hermione logró salir del shock y pudo volver a encajar la mandíbula y adquirir cara de orgullo.

****

Profesor Dumbledore: ...mañana en el desayuno seguiremos explicándoles todo sobre la HWF ya que no me quiero perder Smallville. Así que buenas noche mis bebitos...

****

Harry: ¿¿Smallville?? ¿¿sus bebitos?? 

Al parecer estos eran los minutos más confusos de la vida de Harry... y el resto.

____________________________

A la mañana siguiente...

****

Harry: tengo hambre... =|

****

Ron: tengo sueño... =|

****

Hermione: cállense, el Profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar...

****

Profesor Dumbledore: Buenos días alumnos, espero que hallan dormido bien para comenzar un gran año escolar. Bueno, como ustedes recuerdan, ayer dejamos algo pendiente con respecto a la HWF. Para eso le doy la palabra a la señorita DivaStarz...

****

DivaStarz: ¡¡Buenos días a todos!! =D (comienza lanzar besos hacia los alumnos) Antes que nada quiero decir unas palabras matutinas para alegrarme el día: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JC JC JC!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES LA LUZ DE MI VIDA!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡JC!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!.... ¡yap! ^.^

****

Todos: ¬¬*

****

Ron: ¿le pasa algo? =S

****

Hermione: siendo socia de Dumbledore...

****

DivaStarz: Buenos, ahora les explicaré lo más importante de esta actividad. La HWF es una nueva federación de lucha libre que hemos organizado el Profesor Dumbledore y yo porque.... porque.... porque quisimos ^.^ Como les iba contando, para los que no saben lo que es lucha libre lo explicaré en palabras simples: es masacrar al enemigo sin ninguna razón aparente...(comenta como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo)

****

Todos: O.O

****

DivaStarz: bueno, obviamente está prohibido matar excepto si peleas con Voldie...

****

Hermione: otra más...

****

Harry y Ron: ¿¿¡¡Con Voldie!!?? ¿¿¡¡Vendrá a Hogwarts!!??

****

DivaStarz: Sí Harry y Ron, vendrá a Hogwarts...

****

Todos: O.O

****

DivaStarz: como decía, puedes torturar al enemigo todo lo que quieras pero no lo podrás matar. Estarán prohibidos lo hechizos imperdonables, pero, según en que categoría se pelee, se podrá usar varita y otros elementos para dañar al contrincante mientras sea no-mágico o, como todos dicen, muggle. Las categorías serán:

- Single Match: luchan tan solo dos luchadores sin objetos para golpearse y gana el primero que hace la cuenta hasta tres al otro.

- Wand Match: luchan dos luchadores tan solo con varita. Gana el primero que hace la cuenta hasta tres al otro. Está prohibido lanzar un hechizo inmovilizador o para dejar inconsciente al oponente.

- Hardcore Match: luchan dos luchadores con cualquier objeto para golpearse y se puede pelear en cualquier lugar, tanto dentro como fuera del ring.

- Tag Match: con relevo, o sea, un luchador puede remplazar a otro.

- Cage Match: pelean dos luchadores dentro de una celda sin techo. Gana el primero que logra escapar de la celda.

- Hell In A Cell: pelean dos luchadores en una celda techada y va más allá de los límites del ring. Gana el primero que hace la cuenta hasta tres al otro. Se pueden golpear con objetos.

- Royal Rumble: se comienza con una cantidad X de luchadores dentro del ring. Cada uno luchando contra cualquier otro luchador y tratando de lanzarlo por encima de la tercera cuerda del ring para eliminarlo de la pelea. Cada minuto entra un luchador más. Gana el que queda solo dentro del ring después de que hayan entrando 15 luchadores.

- Lader Match: tan solo dos luchadores. En medio del ring hay una escalera y sobre ella un cinturón. El primero que consiga el cinturón gana.

- Encadenados: dos luchadores encadenados uno al otro por las muñecas. Gana el primero que hace la cuenta hasta tres al otro.

****

DivaStarz: Muy sencillo...¿verdad?... Algunas de estás categorías se podrán mezclar pero eso lo explicaremos mejor en los folletos que les entregaremos a los concursantes...

****

Harry: bueno, gracias a Dios no participaremos nosotros. Aunque si ustedes se quieren apuntar para las peleas...

****

Hermione: por supuesto no participaremos. ¿Qué nos crees Harry? La lucha libre no tiene ningún sentido y arriesga la integridad de la gente. Nosotros no estamos para esas cosas (dijo con su típico aire de superioridad)

****

Ron: sí, además... ¿qué ganamos con eso?

****

DivaStarz: bueno, muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando quienes serán los participantes. Bueno, (uy! Cómo me gusta repetir esa palabra) antes de comenzar el año escolar los organizadores de este proyecto, o sea el Profesor Dumbledore y yo, seleccionamos a los más adecuados para esta actividad después de grandes investigaciones y análisis de cada individuo. Y bueno, antes de seguir explicando esto, les tengo que mencionar que todos los nombres de esta lista están mágica y moralmente comprometidos a participar ante cualquier cosa. Más que un compromiso es una obligación, o sea es mejor que todos los nombrados comiencen a entrenarse desde hoy. Por eso hemos instalado al otro lado del campo de quidditch un gimnasio equipado con todo lo que sea necesario para su entrenamiento. Ahora daré la lista de los participantes:

1.- Harry Potter

2.- Fred Weasley

3.- George Weasley

4.- Parvati Patil

5.- Lavender Brown

6.- Hermione Granger

7.- Ron Weasley

8.- Ginny Weasley

9.- Severus Snape

10.- Sirius Black

11.- Seamus Finnigan

12.- Remus Lupin

13.- Draco Malfoy

14.- Gregory Goyle

15.- Vincent Crabbe

16.- Filius Flitwick

17.- Neville Longbottom

18.- Oliver Wood

19.- Pansy Parkinson

20.- Fleur Delacour (N/A: es la nueva profesora de DCAO)

21.- Viktor Krum

22.- Dobby

23.- Winky

24.- Colagusano

25.- Voldemort

****

Harry: ¿¿¡¡AH!!?? O.O ¿¿YO?? ¿¿POR QÚE TODO A MÍ??

****

Ron: ¿¿¡¡YO!!??

****

Hermione: ¿¿YO?? ¿¿Y QUE PASA CON MI INTEGRIDAD??

****

Parvati: ¿¿PORQUE NO MI HERMANA?? ¿¿Y SI ME QUIEBRO UNA UÑA?? 

****

Gred y Forge: YUUUUUPPPPPPPYYYYYY!!!!! =D =D

****

Crabbe y Goyle: ¿Ah? ·_·?

****

Neville: ¿¿QUE DIRÁ MI ABUELITA AHORA?? me tendré que ahogar bajo una montaña de ositos de peluche... ;_;

****

Draco: ¿y qué pasaría si no participamos? =) _"con está se las va a ver la desequilibrada..."_

Lavender: ¿¿Y SI ME ARRUGO??

****

Snape: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO???!!!!!!!

****

Profesor Flitwick: ¿¿¡¡Por qué no el resto de los profesores??!!

Fleur: Esto es inconcebible paga alguien de mi nivel. Qué segá de mi honog cómo una Delacour ahoga... (dice con gran indignación)

****

Ginny: Qué desdicha Dios mío, que desdicha... Soy demasiado inocente para esto... (dice en tono teatral con el dorso de su mano en la frente)

El resto tan solo miraba sorprendido y shockeado...

****

DivaStarz: Responderé esas preguntas. Bueno, Harry, todo te pasa a ti porque eres el protagonista. Ron: sí. Tú Ron, tú. Hermione, en la lucha libre no existe la integridad. Parvati: las uñas crecen y no participará tu hermana porque ella no es tan... tan... ¿cómo decirlo?... tan "rosada" cómo tú. Neville, no te suicides hasta que no termine la HWF y si quieres saber que dice tu abuelita, pregúntaselo. Draco, primero, sé lo que piensas porque soy la autora y no soy una desequilibrada. Y, contestando tu pregunta, serán castigados a ver especiales de Teletubbies, Barny y el canal de la cámara de senadores de-por-vida (se encarga de marcar su modulación en estás últimas palabras)

****

Todos: ¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! O.O

****

Crabbe y Goyle: ¿ah?

DivaStarz: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. DE-POR-VIDA... Bueno, siguiendo con las respuestas, Lavender, para eso eres bruja y te puedes hacer un hechizo anti arrugas...

La Profesora McGonagall reacciona al escuchar esto...

****

Profesora McGonagall: ¿por qué no se me ocurrió eso hace 72 años atrás?

****

DivaStarz: Cómo iba diciendo... Profesor Snape, como escuchó antes, porque lo escogimos. Profesor Flitwick: mire, tan solo son ustedes tres porque el Profesor Snape y la Profesora Delacour son los que creo que merecen estar en el ring y en cuanto a usted es porque, con todo mis respeto, lo adoro... creo que es taaaaan adorable y siempre he deseado verlo volar por los aires con su tierna y pequeña carita. 

****

Todos: O.o 

El Profesor Flitwick se sonroja...

****

DivaStarz: Y Profesora McGonagall, si usted no sabe eso menos lo sé yo...¡Listo! ¿Puedo cantar ahora? ¿puedo? ¿puedo? ¿pueeeedoooo? 

¿yaaaaaaa?

****

Crabbe y Goyle: ¿Ah?

****

Pansy: como sea mientras yo esté con mi Draquito... (babea)

****

DivaStarz: ¡Yay! *coff, coff* La- la- laaaaaa... si, así sí ....3, 2, 1... Y ES QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDOOOOOOOOO EN PARTE DE MI ALMAAAAAAAA, YA NADA ME CONSUELAAAAAAAAA, SI NO ESTÁS TU TAMBIEEEEEEENNNNNN. MÁS ALLÁ DE TUS LAB-

****

Todos: (con los oídos tapados) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!! .... ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! ¡¡¡CÁLLENLA!!! ¡¡¡CÁLLENLA!!! ¡¡¡CÁLLENLA!!!

****

DivaStarz: pero si está bonita... ;_;

****

Todos: ¬¬*

****

DivaStarz: ok... ;_; ... entonces ¿más preguntas?

Seamus: ¿Y qué $%&@! ganamos con esto?

****

DivaStarz: Antes que nada Seamus, no toleraré que me hables con esas palabras porque soy una señorita...

****

Todos: ¡¡JA JA JA!! XD XD XD

****

DivaStarz: ¡¡Oigan!!! ;_; Bueno, de todas maneras no debes hablar con ese vocabulario porque niños pequeños e inocentes como yo...

****

Todos: ¡¡JA JA JA!! XD XD XD

****

DivaStarz: Inocente si soy... ;_; (cuando me conviene.. je je) bueno, niños pequeños pueden estar leyendo esto y además suena mal y después con esa boca vas y besas a tu madre... =(

****

Seamus: no importa porque yo estoy en Escocia y mi madre está en Irlanda... Irlanda... Oh! Irlanda.... Oh! Irlanda Oh!... la bella tierra de los tréboles y la fortuna... Oh! Irlanda.... 

****

DivaStarz: ¬¬*** bueno (¿verdad que repito mucho esa palabra?) si quieres saber que ganas con eso te lo diré, y no tan solo a ti, si no a todos porque todos tienen derecho a saberlo. No deberías ser siempre tan autoritario Seamus, ¿no crees?...

****

Seamus: ¿y yo que hice? T_T

****

DivaStarz: sorry, y es de mala educación contestar con otra pregunta Seamus... cómo decía... El luchador que gane el título ganará: honor, dinero, una beca para especializares en la carrera que va a seguir después de Hoggy Warty en forma particular, un cinturón muuuuuuuuuuuy grande, puntos para la casa que pertenece o pertenecía, galletitas saladas y un viaje a Tahíti por un mes con todos los gastos pagados...

****

Hermione: ¡¡¡especializarme en mi carrera!!! ¡¡¡Yay!!! ¡¡¡tengo que ganar, tengo que ganar, tengo que ganar!!! ¿¿¿dónde estaba el gimnasio??? *o* *o*

****

Fred y George: ¡¡¡chicas tahitianas en bikini!!! *o* *o*

****

Crabbe y Goyle: ¿ah?

****

Ron: honor... dinero... galletitas saladas... ¡¡Suena bien!! =D

****

Harry: (como niño llorón de brazos cruzados) no kero.... =P

****

Parvati y Lavender: ¡¡¡chicos tahitianos en la playa!!! *o* *o* 

****

Ginny: después de todo... ¿qué hay de malo en ensuciarse un poco?... ;D

****

Harry: no kero... =P si no me shacan de la lishta no reshpiraré nunca másh...

Pero nadie lo escucha porque están recapacitando sobre el participar o no.

****

Snape: ¡¡nada de esto tiene sentido!! nada de esto tiene ninguna importancia para mi y no participaré si no quiero.

DivaStarz se acerca a Snape y lo aleja un poco del resto. Le dice algo al oído y a esto el rostro de Snape se torna rojo...

****

Snape: O.o ¿¿¡¡EN SERIO??!!... ¿¿lo juras?? O.o

DivaStarz sube y baja la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

****

DivaStarz: ¡¡SI-Í!!

****

Snape: (mientras da saltitos y pequeños aplausos aún rojo) ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡yo kero!! ¡¡SI!! =´D mi sueño de toda la vida... (dice mirando hacia el cielo)

****

Parvati: Lo he decidido: voy a participar. Esta puede ser la oportunidad en que mi vida de un giro y no tenga que dedicarme a ser una mesera de sueldo mínimo en un restaurante barato que busca desesperadamente un hombre...

****

Lavender: tienes toda la razón Parvati. Creo que es tan madura tu forma de ver la vida, quien cómo tú... creo que es top-top-top lo que esperas de ti desempeñando tu papel en la vida...

****

Parvati: si ¿verdad?

****

Hermione: (de brazos cruzados moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro al compás de lo que dice?) Ahí-sí-cómo-no...

****

Ron: Harry, Mione... creo que también me he decidido y voy a participar. De todos maneras ¿qué pierdo?

****

Hermione: tienes razón, no hay nada que perder. Además es una gran oportunidad para ganar esa beca...

****

Ron: y, Harry, ¿ya te decidiste tú?... 

****

Harry: ...

****

Ron: ...Harry... Harry...

Mira abajo del asiento de Harry y él está tirado, con los anteojos colgando de una oreja y sus manos y cara tiene un ligero color púrpura.

****

Ron: O.O ¡¡¡¡HHHHAARRRYYY!!!!! ¡¡¡¡REACIONA!!!!

****

Hermione: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡SE NOS VA!!! ¡¡¡SE NOS VA!!! (tiembla)

****

Parvati: ¡¡¡ALGUIEN HAGA ALGO!!!

****

Crabbe y Goyle: ¿Ah?

DivaStarz: LAS VOCES ME DICEN QUE LO LLEVEN A LA ENFERMERÍA... ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHOOOORRRRAAAA!!!!!! _"pobre criaturita de Dios... lo que hacen los adolescentes desequilibrados emocionalmente por un poco de atención..."_

El Profesor Dumbledore hace aparecer una camilla y lo llevan donde Madame Pomfrey. Antes de partir...

****

Profesor Dumbledore: No se preocupen pequeñines, todo estará bien. Ahora relájense que está a punto de llegar el correo.

En ese momento entran decenas de cheluzas. Ron se estaba levantando de su asiento con Ginny detrás de Hermione para acompañar a Harry (uy! cuantos sustantivos... jo jo) a la enfermería cuando una lechuza que no conocía le entrega una carta.

****

Ron: (leyendo) Para los señores Harry Potter y Ron Weasley...

****

Ginny: ¿qué es?

****

Ron: :O es una carta de los padres de Hermione...

****

Ginny: ¿y que dice?

****

Ron: dice que...que... O.O

****

Ginny: ¿qué?

****

Ron: O.O

****

Ginny: ¿qué?

****

Ron: O.O

****

Ginny: ¿qué?

****

Ron: O.O

****

Ginny: ¿qué?

****

Ron: O.O _"la historia se repite... pom pom poooooooom"_

****

Ginny: (con voz de ardilla) ¡¡¡¡¡¡DDDIIIIMMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!

****

Ron: dice que... (traga saliva) que Hermione tubo que ir el verano al siquiatra porque tenía estrés y que yo y Harry...

****

Ginny: Harry y yo...

****

Ron: eso mismo... bueno... (sacando un frasquito del paquete que le habían enviado) tenemos que administrarle sus calmantes... O.o 

****

Ginny: O.o

****

Ron: y sí que tuvieron razón cuando dijeron que los tiempos estarían difíciles... =S

****

To be Continued...

ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø


	2. Chapter 02

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien y a toda la gente que me dejó reviews porque me hace muy feliz...

Les cuento que estoy muy feliz porque el día 8 mi maravilloso JC cumplió 26 años... ya sé que no les importa pero da igual ^.^

Me he dado cuenta que soy el personaje más insoportable del fic ¿no creen?

Por si acaso, después de este capítulo hay un capítulo bono. Después verán de qué se trata. 

__

"Este capítulo va dedicado a mis amigos Fran-K y Golberg. Fran-K, siento el haberte golpeado en coro ;_; y Goldberg, siento el haberte golpeado en clase de castellano ;_;"

¿Qué más puedo decir?... ya sé... ¿Creen que mis capítulos son muy largos y los debería hacer más cortos o están bien así?

Bueno, por favor dejen reviews, contéstenme y opinen. Ahora lean...

___________________________________________

Chapter 02.-

Habían pasado dos semanas y todos los concursantes ya habían entrenado para este día. En el Gran Comedor se había instalado un ring y desde la entrada había una pasarela. También habían puesto gradas para que se sentaran espectadores y una pantalla gigante detrás de la mesa de los profesores. A las afueras del Gran Comedor se habían instalado vestidores con duchas para que los luchadores se cambiaran.

Antes de comenzar las peleas a las afueras de los vestidores...

****

DivaStarz: ¡¡Hola a todos!! antes de que peleen tomen esto (les pasa unas bolsas con el nombre de cada luchador a cada uno)

****

Oliver: ¿qué es?

****

DivaStarz: Son sus uniformes...

****

Hermione: ¿uniformes?

Crabbe y Goyle: ¿ah?

Profesor Snape: ¿necesitamos uniformes?

****

DivaStarz: sí, los necesitan. Y Profesor Snape, espero que no olvide nuestro trato.

****

Profesor Snape: (con una sonrisa y mirada soñadora) no lo olvidaré...

****

DivaStarz: tres peleas, son tres peleas...

****

Profesor Snape: lo sé...

****

Hermione: ¿qué pasa aquí?

****

DivaStarz: nada...

****

Lavender: con respecto a los uniformes. Espero que sean por lo menos a la moda...

****

Parvati: sí, no pienso usar nada que corte mi figura en dos...

****

DivaStarz: no se preocupen, son muy al "wrestling style" además tiene el toque de cada uno... Y de todas maneras si no les gusta no me importa porque los puedo demandar por incumplimiento de contrato...

****

Ron: ratas...

****

DivaStarz: ¡Oye! yo hablo así...

****

Ron: pero tú eres la autora, nosotros hablamos cómo tú...

****

DivaStarz: verdad... I'm so sorry Ickle Ronniekins... Would you forgive me? ;)

****

Hermione: siento interrumpirlos pero creo que tenemos que cambiarnos... =(

****

George: no te pongas celosa Hermione...

****

Fred: no te preocupes porque nuestro Ickle Ronniekins te ama...

****

George: lo conocemos...

****

DivaStarz: es verdad Hermione. Además yo me casaré con mi JC 3 y estoy segura de que te ama porque lo leí en su diario...

A este punto Ron y Hermione estaban tan rojos de vergüenza y furia que ya expedían calor. Hermione temblaba y al parecer necesitaba otra dosis de calmantes. Mientras Harry comienza a buscar desesperadamente en sus bolsillos el frasquito...

****

Ron: ¡¿MI DIARIO?! =(

****

Seamus: (conteniendo la risa) ¿¿ti-tienes un diario??

****

Draco: esto si es patético, el pobretón tiene un diario... _"esto será bueno..."_

****

DivaStarz: déjenlo en paz, eso es muy dulce...

****

Ron: YO NO SOY DULCE =(

Mientras Harry, temblando, le da a una roja y también temblorosa Hermione un vaso con agua con sus calmantes... (¿de dónde salió el vaso?... eso naaaaadie lo saaaaaabe....)

****

Oliver: ¿pero cómo conseguiste su diario?

DivaStarz: es una larga historia, pero el hecho es que los gemelos y yo queríamos ver algo en su habitación y de casualidad lo encontré. Y cómo no tenía mucho que leer y me encantan las novelas en primera persona de acción/drama/angustia/humor/romance/aventura/fantasía/parodia/trauma adolescente con un ligero toque A-Go-Gó decidí tomarlo prestado...

****

Harry: a mí también me gustó cuando lo leí...

****

Ron: ¡¡¡HARRY!!!

****

Harry: ¡oops! ^^UU

Parvati: ¿y cómo entraste a la sala común de Gryffindor?

****

DivaStarz: Dumbledore me deja entrar a donde quiera...

****

Harry: ¿por qué?

****

DivaStarz: porque a mí me quiere mucho y a ustedes no. Además yo tengo información (close up) confidencial... (pom pom poooooooom)

****

Todos: ¬¬'

****

DivaStarz: ¿saben? esta conversación se ha alargado mucho, mejor entren a los vestidores y cámbiense rápido...

****

Todos: está bien (¿se han dado cuanta que casi siempre todos hablan al mismo tiempo? je je)

****

DivaStarz: ¡¡Seamus!! sale de ahí y entra al de los hombres, está prohibido que entres al de las mujeres =(

****

Seamus: ratas...siempre me descubren :(

Diez minutos más tarde DivaStarz está sentada en la puerta de los vestidores muy concentrada leyendo el diario de Ron, cuando de repente todos los participantes salen corriendo y gritando desesperados cubiertos con sus capas...

****

Todos: ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!! ¿¿¡¡CÓMO PIENSAS QUE PELEEMOS CON ESTO!!?? 

****

DivaStarz: (esconde el diario de Ron y dice cómo si nada pasara) ¿peleen con qué?

****

Harry: CON ESTA ROPA 

****

DivaStarz: pero si están muy bien

****

Hermione: (al parecer los calmantes no habían hecho mucho efecto) ¿¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁN MUY BIEN?? PAREZCO RAMERA URBANA BARATA. ESTO ES DENIGRANTE

****

Parvati: sinceramente favorecen mi figura pero son tan obscenos...

****

Pansy: _"pero si yo siempre uso de estos..."_

DivaStarz: pero si les dije que eran muy al "wrestling style", se tienen que acostumbrar...

****

Sirius: esto es injusto, primero nos obligan a pelear en esa cosa y ahora nos hacen vestir esta ropa. ¿Qué dirán mis fans ahora?

****

DivaStarz: recuerden que firmaron un contrato y además ya quería verlos hace tiempo en mallas... Sirius, estoy seguro que a muchas de tus fans les gustará verte así...

****

Ginny: pero...

****

DivaStarz: no, no, no. Nada de peros... Mejor entren al comedor porque ya empezarán las peleas

Con eso todos se resignan y se dirigen al gran comedor.

Ya todo Hogwarts estaba ahí y se podían ver carteles de apoyo a los diferentes luchadores. Los participantes se sentaron nerviosos en las gradas reservadas exclusivamente para ellos.

El resto de los profesores que no participaban estaban sentados en la mesa de profesores (berp...) y en el centro se encontraban Dumbledore y DivaStarz. Cada uno tenía un micrófono mágico, muchos papeles por todos lados, vasos con cerveza de mantequilla marca Butterbeer, tazas de café, pompones, banderitas, guantes de box gigantes, una foto de JC, globos con la cara de los Muppets y muchas porquerías más que no servían para nada...

****

Profesor Dumbledore: ¡¡¡Bienvenidos todos a nuestro primer encuentro en la HWF!!! Queríamos agradecerles a todos nuestros luchadores por haberse ofrecido a participar...

****

Todos: grrrrr... =(

****

DivaStarz: y también agradecemos a nuestro principal patrocinador...

En la pantalla que se encontraba atrás de la mesa de profesores aparece el murciélago Barny (es la mascota de Los Murciélagos de Ballycastle) volando hacía la pantalla con un tutú multicolor, un sombrero con frutas y maracas. Barny comienza a bailar y saca una botella de cerveza de marca Butterbeer de su sombrero, toma un trago y dice "¡¡Me chifla la Butterbeer!!... ¡hip!" (recuerden que la cerveza de mantequilla es más fuerte en los elfos y por eso, también en animales... ¿no creen?). De repente aparece una bludger de sorpresa y golpea a Barny después de que el bicho trató de esquivarla pero no pudo. Dónde antes estaba Barny aparece un letrero de neón que dice Butterbeer y desde abajo se puede escuchar al murciélago... "Y ahora en su nueva variedad tropical...¡hip!... cómprela antes que se agote"

****

DivaStarz: me encanta la publicidad... ^.^

****

Harry: ¿desde cuando los murciélagos hablan?

****

Ron: eso me preguntaba ¬¬

****

DivaStarz: después de la grata aparición de nuestro patrocinador me gustaría anunciar nuestra primera pelea. Nuestro primer luchador está aquí para mostrarnos toda su rudeza... Es fuerte, es macho, reciban con un aplauso aaaaaa: ...¡¡DOBBY!!

Aplausos...

****

Harry: ¿fuerte?

****

Ron: ¿macho?

****

Hermione: ESTO ES EL COLMO. NO PUEDE SER QUE ADEMÁS DE NO RECIBIR UN SUELDO DECENTE, VACACIONES, PENCIÓN POR ENFERMEDAD Y BUENAS CONDICIONES LABORES LOS OBLIGUEN A HACER ESTO. ACASO NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE TIENEN TANTO DERECHO COMO NOSOTROS...

****

Ron: (en voz baja y temblando) Harry, Harry, los calmantes, pásame rápido los calmantes...

****

Harry: toma (le pasa los calmantes y el vaso de agua que nunca se supo de donde salió)

****

Ron: Hermy.... toma esto...

Hermione recibe los calmantes temblando y se los toma junto con el agua...

Ron: ¿estás bien ahora?

Hermione: tal vez, pero eso no significa que no deje de creer en los derechos de los elfos domésticos porque...

****

Ron: eso se lo deberías decir al ministerio y ahora, por el bien de la humanidad: cállate...

Hermione iba a contestar pero, por alguna vez en su vida no siguió discutiendo con Ron...

****

Harry: ¡¡EUREKA!!

****

Ron y Hermione: ¬¬*

****

Harry: siempre quise decir eso... ^^

Antes de que Dobby entrara al ring se comienza a ver en la pantalla a Dobby...

****

||Video||

Dobby aparece en una avenida enfrente de la playa. Él viste patines, una polera sin mangas, unos pantalones cortos con muchos bolsillos, cadenas, una gorra roja con las letras NY y lentes de sol aerodinámicos. Se muestra a Dobby patinando y haciendo poses a la cámara. Llega al frente de la cámara y comienza a hablar...

****

Dobby: wazzup blokes?? Soy Dobby y no sé que edad tengo porque no tengo derecho a saberlo... Soy elfo doméstico, trabajo en Hogwarts y soy sexy...(lanza un beso a la cámara y guiña un ojo) Me gusta servir a la gente, alabar al señor Harry Potter, señor y todo el que esté relacionado con el señor Potter. También me gusta bailar breakdance (se muestran imágenes de él bailando y girando sobre su cabeza) y las nenas guapas (muestran más imágenes de él abrazando a dos tipas en bikini que también están patines y más imagines de Dobby en la playa aplicándoles bronceador) He decidido participar en la HWF porque me obligaron y no tengo derecho a reclamar pero no me importa porque sé que soy el mejor y ganaré.

Hace más poses en patines para la cámara y se cae, comienza a sangrar y llegan las tipas en bikini y comienzan a darle besos...

****

Dobby: Apaga la cámara Big Bird... sí ahora, apágala (se ve un ala cubierta de plumas amarillas tratando de apagar la cámara)

****

1ª Tipa en bikini: ¿ya la apagaste?

Se ve la cama subir y bajar en señal de afirmación...

****

Las dos tipas en bikini: (sueltan a Dobby) ¡¡fuchis!! aléjate de mí bicho feo...

****

2ª tipa en bikini: ya sabes bicho, mañana a las 8:00 en punto en la puerta de mi casa porque quiero que la pintes bien, cortes el pasto y re-decores mi sala de estar...

****

Dobby: sí señoritas, lo haré señoritas. Gracias señoritas, gracias... 

Las tipas se van y lo dejan solo. La cámara baja hasta el piso y se ven unos pies emplumados y amarillos que van al lado de Dobby con un botiquín y comienzan a curarlo.

****

Dobby: (adolorido) Gracias señor Big Bird, gracias señor... ¡Le dije que apagara la cámara señor! Apáguela, por favor señor...

Big Bird apaga la cámara...

****

||Fin del Video||

Todos: ·_·?

De repente se escucha una canción de Slipknot (escojan la que más les guste) de fondo y llega Dobby por la pasarela cubierto con una capa de su talla, guantes de cuero y casco en una mini-motocicleta. Sube al ring avergonzado. Se puede ver a lo lejos, en las gradas a Big Bird sosteniendo un cartel muuuuuuuuuy grande con letras que cambian de color y dicen DOBBY...

Hermione iba a gritar de nuevo sobre los derechos de los elfos, pero Ron, con los reflejos dignos de un guardián, le mete otro calmante a la boca antes de que diga nada. 

****

Harry: ¿y esa moto? ¿desde cuando Dobby se junta con los personajes de Plaza Sésamo? 0_o

****

Ron: ¿te refieres al pájaro amarillo? 

****

Colagusano: (escondido en algún lugar de Hogwarts y viendo a través de una bola de cristal ya que él y Voldemort son invitados especiales) ¡¡Uy, Big Bird!! Recuerdo cuando era un pequeño mago y soñaba con el día en que Big Bird fuera el padre de mis hijos... ¿me dará un autógrafo? (al fondo se va a Voldie frente a una pantalla de televisión imitando una coreografía de Britney Spears)

****

Voldemort: (cantando) 'Cause now I'm stroooonger than yesterday... _"uy! que identificado me siento con esta canción... me hace taaaaan feliz..."_

Volviendo al ring...

Harry: ese video se parecía a Dissmissed...

****

Hermione: XD XD XD ...y nosotros también hicimos unos iguales... ja ja ja XD XD XD

****

Harry y Ron: O.o?

****

Hermione: Ja ja ja XD XD XD

****

DivaStarz: Bueno, nuestra siguiente luchadora es inteligente, es osada, es sexy, eeeeeeeeeeessssss: ¡¡¡HERMIONE GRANGER!!! 

****

Hermione: ja ja ja XD XD XD

****

Ron: ¡¡Vamos 'Mione, tu puedes!!

Hermione: ja ja ja XD XD XD me toca a mí... ja ja ja

Ron: Hermione, te están esperando en el ring... ve...

Hermione sigue riendo cómo maniática mientras se para de su asiento pero no puede equilibrarse. Está apunto de caer pero se abraza del cuello de Ron para no golpearse. Ron está rojo por el hecho de estar abrazado a Hermione y tener su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella.

****

Ron: Her-her.. (traga saliva) Hermione te esperan en el ring (tiembla)

****

Hermione: ja ja ja... (voz sexy) Hola guapo... (trata de besarlo)

****

Viktor: ¿Hermyownninny que pasa contigo?

****

Hermione: ja ja ja XD XD XD (apunta a Krum) ja ja ja... un gorila... ja ja ja XD XD XD

****

Viktor: ;_;

****

Ron: Hermione, es mejor que vallas a pelear (sigue temblando y Hermione aún no lo suelta)

****

Harry: Ron... Ron... psss... 

****

Ron: ¿q-qué Harry? 

Harry: creo que... s-se nos pasó la mano con los calmantes...

****

Ron: eso creo, pero no podemos hacer nada ahora. Ayuda a sacármela de encima y la llevamos a la pasarela...

****

Harry: ok _"tanto que reclama si está más feliz que Hermione ahora..."_

****

Hermione: ja ja ja XD XD XD (canta) Una linda mañana, una linda mañana en el mes de abril!!... ja ja ja XD XD XD

Ron y Harry ayudan a que se pare y cada uno se pone de un lado para que se sostenga y la llevan a un lado de la pasarela.

****

Hermione: XD XD ja ja... (apunta al suelo en donde no hay nada)... ¡miren! ja ja ja.. un conejito rosa... ja ja ja XD XD... hola conejito, hola... (mira a Harry) ja ja ja ¿acaso no eres Luke Skywalker? ja ja ja XD XD

****

Ron: esto ya me está dando meyo...

****

Hermione: ja ja ja XD voy a pelear con un elfo... ja ja ja... y yo los defiendo... ja ja ja XD XD XD... voy a tener que dejar la pedo a cargo de Christina Aguilera... ja ja ja XD XD 

****

Ron: 'Mione, cálmate y no es pedo es P.E.D.D.O.

Hermione apunta la cara de Ron cuando dice eso y comienza a reír aún más histéricamente. En la pantalla se comienza a ver el video... 

****

||Video||

Primero se ve a Hermione caminando directo hacia la cámara en un pasillo de libros en la biblioteca en el uniforme de Hogwarts. Más imágenes de ella estudiando en la biblioteca. Ella está leyendo un libro y la cámara se detiene enfrente. La cámara sigue enfocándola y ella sigue leyendo. Sigue así por un buen rato...

****

Ron: (detrás de la cámara) psss... psss...

****

Hermione: espera...

****

Ron: di algo...

****

Hermione: Ron, espera una poco que esto nos puede servir para los TIMOS... (mira a la cámara) ¿¡por qué no me avisaste que estabas grabando?!

****

Ron: si te lo dije pero siempre le pones más atención a los libros que a lo que yo digo...

****

Harry: (detrás de cámara) no peleen y empiecen de nuevo....

Se corta la imagen y aparece de nuevo Hermione leyendo un libro en la biblioteca...

****

Hermione: Hola, mi nombre es Hermione Granger y tengo 15 años...

****

Ron: (susurrando) tienes 14...

****

Hermione: (a la cámara) bueno, tengo 14 pero cumpliré 15 en unos días. Estudio en Hogwarts, estoy en 5º año y soy Prefecta de Gryffindor. Me gusta estudiar, leer, ver el Discovery Channel en vacaciones, obtener puntos para Gryffindor, estudiar y leer...

****

Ron: (susurrando) dijiste estudiar y leer dos veces...

****

Hermione: (a la cámara)...y si dije estudiar y leer dos veces es porque me gusta el doble...

Aparecen imágenes de Hermione entrenando en el gimnasio. Aparece una escena de ella levantando lo que parece una pesa muy pesada (berp...). La cámara se aleja mostrando el cuadro completo y se ve a unos muy cansado y sudados Harry y Ron de cada lado levantado la pesa por ella.

Otro plano de cuerpo completo de Hermione vestida con ropa sport, sosteniendo una botella con agua mineral y peinada con una cola de caballo.

****

Hermione: (preguntando al camarógrafo Ron) ¿salgo bien?

****

Ron: (susurrando) sí... y estoy grabando...

****

Hermione: ¡ah!... he entrenado mucho y por eso estoy segura que ganaré mi adorada, hermosa, maravillosa y bellísima beca... aunque el viaje a Tahíti no está nada mal y puede ser muy educativo y...

****

Harry: (gritando a lo lejos) ¿¿voy a tener que sostener esto todo el día?? (voz de esfuerzo) ¡¡RON!! a-ayuda...alguien...

Más imágenes de Hermione estudiando al borde del lago, ayudando a niños de primer año, estudiando en la sala común, contestando preguntas en clases y estudiando en los dormitorios de las chicas...

Cuando, supuestamente, el video había terminado se empiezan a ver una nueva escena. 

Ron, está acomodando la cámara mientras es enfocado y se aleja un poco. Se sienta en una máquina de ejercicios y comienza a hablar hacia la cámara...

****

Ron: (con voz sexy) buenos días... (guiña un ojo) ¿qué a pasado? ¿se te ofrece algo?... ¿tal vez una canción?

Se levanta de donde estaba sentado, acomoda la cámara de nuevo y comienza a tocar una guitarra imaginaria...

****

Ron: (cantando) This is how you remind me... This is how you remind me of what I really am... It's not like you to say sorry always waitin' on a different story this time I'm mistaken for handin' you a heart worth breaking... (hablando a la cámara) ¿tal vez algo un poco más duro? ¿más rápido?... (cantando, tocando la guitarra imaginaria y haciendo algo que se podría llamar baile) It's like I'm, paranoid lookin' over my back. It's like a, whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I, can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face insid...

****

Hermione: (a lo lejos) ¡Ron! ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

****

Ron: na-nada... tan solo estaba...estaba... _"algo menos vergonzoso"_ probando la acústica del gimnasio por si vas a seguir grabando...

****

Hermione: (aún a lo lejos) Ah, gracias Ron. No te preocupes ya terminé...

Se escuchan pasos acercándose y se ve a Ron apagando la cámara rápidamente.

||Fin del Video||

****

Harry: ja ja ja que ridículo... ja ja ja XD XD

Ron: cállate... ¬¬

Hermione: ja ja ja XD XD XD... el mío es el más aburrido... ja ja ja XD XD XD

****

DivaStarz: _"que aburrido.... ¿acaso nunca editan nada?... además estaba cantando fuera de tono y en el tempo equivocado... -_-"_

Se comienza a escuchar una canción de Alanis Morissette (cómo siempre, escojan la que más les guste) y las luces iluminan a Hermione. Ron y Harry la guían por la pasarela hacia el ring ya que aún no podía contener la risa. A lo lejos se pueden ver muchos carteles de apoyo a Hermione. 

****

DivaStarz: bueno, como el Profesor Dumbledore y yo somos los organizadores nos iremos turnando para ocupar el puesto de referee. En esta ocasión es mi turno y he decidido que esta pelea sea en estilo Cage Match.

Al decir esto una gran reja sin techo aparece alrededor del ring y Hermione comienza a reír aún más.

****

Profesor Dumbledore: luchadores, antes de que comience la pelea me gustaría que se quitaran sus capas por favor.

A esto Dobby, aún más tembloroso se saca su capa. Debajo de esta tenía unos pantalones y una chaqueta de cuero negro sin mangas de su talla. Llevaba una cadena alrededor de su cuello de la que colgaba una gran 'D'.

****

Hermione: ja ja ja XD XD... pero si se parece a Ricky Martin... ja ja ja

****

Todos: ·_·?

****

Hermione: ja ja ja... ahora tengo que sacarme la capa yo... ja ja ja

Se saca la capa y queda tan solo con unos muy pequeños shorts y top color rojo sangre de cuero y zapatos de tacón muy altos también rojos.

****

Todos: O.O!

****

Harry: O.O orales...

****

Ron: _"y mis oraciones fueron escuchadas..." *O* _¡¡IMBECILES PERVERTIDOS!! ¡¡DEJEN DE VERLA ASÍ!! ¡Estúpido traje! =(

****

Krum: *O* 

Draco: _"mmmm... la sangre sucia no está nada mal... cómo que me dan ganas de... esteeee =D~~"_

Profesor Dumbledore: muy bien, y sin más preámbulos: ¡¡PELEEN!!

Sonó una campana y las luces iluminaron el enrejado ring en el que un tembloroso Dobby y una risueña Hermione se encontraban.

****

Hermione: ja ja ja XD XD XD

****

Dobby: discúlpeme señorita... no quiero lastimarla señorita... espero que no se moleste con Dobby señorita...

****

Hermione: ja ja ja XD XD XD ¡¡ELFO!! (corre hacia Dobby con los brazos extendidos)

****

Dobby: señorita ¿se siente bien señorita? (no puede decir nada más porque Hermione lo está abrazando fuertemente)

****

Hermione: ¡¡ELFO!! ja ja ja... yo siempre quise un... ¡¡ELFO!!

****

Dobby: (con el rostro color púrpura) se-señorita... me está a-ahorcando...

****

Hermione: ¡¡ELFO!!... ja ja ja... ¡¡te quiero mucho!!... y te voy a cuidar y querer y darte una linda casita color rosa!!

****

Todos: O.o

****

Dobby: a-ayuda...

****

Hermione: ¡¡ELFO!! ja ja ja... juguemos elfo... te voy a poner...¡¡Sir Wolframio Gadolinio Chiaramello IV!!.. pero te diré... ¡¡FIFÍ!!

****

Dobby: se-señorita... (logra escapar de sus brazos en ese momento y comienza a trepar por las rejas para poder huir)

****

Hermione: ja ja ja ¡¡no te vayas Fifí!!... aún falta que te rice el pelo (lo toma de un tobillo y lo tira de nuevo al suelo del ring)

****

Divastarz: _"Haré las cosas un poco más interesantes..." _

Le dice algo a Dumbledore en el oído y este afirma con la cabeza y con un movimiento de su varita hace aparecer dentro de la jaula varias cosas como un mini salón de belleza, un juego de té y muchas cosas más de ese tipo...

****

Hermione: ja ja ja XD XD XD... ven Fifí, ven... (toma a Dobby y le pone un gorrito de bebé, un babero y comienza a darle leche con un biberón...)

****

Dobby: ahhh... ¡¡señorita!!... *glup* *glup* *glup*

****

Hermione: ahora estás listo para que haga rizos en tu linda y suave cabellera Fifí... 

Lo sienta en el mini salón de belleza y comienza a cepillarle su calva cabeza causándole gran dolor. Muchos dientes del cepillo quedan enterrados en su cabeza causando que Dobby chille y sangre.

****

Hermione: ja ja ja XD XD XD

****

Harry: Cómo que perece que no tuvo infancia ¿eh?

****

Ron: mira quien habla...

****

Harry: ;_; no me lo recuerdes...

****

Hermione: ja ja ja (ve alucinada un spray para pintar paredes color amarillo chillón tirado en el suelo) ¡¡uuuuuuhhh!! te vamos a teñir el cabello rubio Fifí...

****

Dobby: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione comienza a rociar el spray por todo el cabello y cuerpo del pobre Dobby, en especial sobre los ahora amarillos y enrojecidos (suena raro ¿no?) ojos del pobre animal. 

****

Hermione: ja ja ja XD XD XD... ¡¡te ves taaaaan lindo!! 

Lo abraza y Dobby logra huir de sus brazos nuevamente. Comienza a trepar por las rejas y está a punto de escapar cuando se da cuenta que Hermione está en sentada en el borde superior de esta esperando por él.

****

Dobby: se-señorita... cómo...

****

Hermione: se te olvida tomar el té... ja ja ja

Saca de algún lugar unas tacitas y las lanza hasta el suelo del ring. Hermione toma de un brazo a Dobby y se lanza con él hasta el suelo usando su esponjoso cabello para amortiguar la caída. Ella sigue riendo y comienza a hacer pucheritos...

****

Dobby: (desesperado) señorita... no por favor, no, señorita...

****

Hermione: (hace más pucheritos y comienza a hacerle cosquillas) ja ja ja XD XD XD

****

Dobby: ja ja ja XD XD XD.... no, no... ja ja ja XD XD XD

Hermione sigue haciéndole cosquillas y esto no parece causar buen efecto en Dobby. Él comienza a gritar como si lo estuvieran torturando (y que lo diga...)

****

Dobby: NOOOOOOOO... JA JA JA... NO MÁS... POR EL AMOR DE DIOS TENGA PIEDAD SEÑORITA....

Entre todos esos gritos y risas se escucha algo muy parecido a un ulular tan solo que más prolongado. A esto, todos se callan excepto Hermione y Dobby...

****

Ginny: ¡¡allá!! ¡¡en el cielo!! (dice impresionada apuntando hacia arriba)

Todos miran...

****

Todos: O.O

Arriba de todos se puede ver una gran figura volando por los aires, aunque no se puede distinguir bien ya que está contra las cegadoras luces del techo.

****

Hermione: ja ja ja XD XD XD 

****

Ron: ¡¡¡HHHEEEERRRRMMMMIIIIIOOONNNEEE!!! ¡¡¡CCCUUUIIIIDDDDAAAADDDDOOOO!!! 

Pero era demasiado tarde... Big Bird había ido en el rescate de su ¿amigo? y se había lanzado sobre Hermione...

****

Ron: ¡¡el pájaro amarillo está tratando de abusar de Hermione!!

****

Harry: ¡¡hagan algo!!

****

Krum: ¡¡Hermyownninny!!

Entre toda la confusión nadie se da cuenta de que Dobby ha salido de la jaula...

****

DivaStarz: ¡¡TODOS QUIETOS!! NADIE HAGA EL MENOR MOVIMIENTO...

DivaStarz se acerca al ring cautelosamente, se acerca a Dobby, toma su mano y la levanta

****

DivaStarz: DOBBY WINS!!!...

****

Todos: O.O!!!

Dobby se desmaya.

****

Sirius: ¡eso no es justo! el pájaro intervino...

****

DivaStarz: pero yo, en mi calidad de referee, he decidido que Dobby gana porque nadie le pidió a Big Bird que interviniera...

****

Profesora McGonagall: ¡¡ahora hagan algo por mi alumna!!

El Profesor Dumbledore hace aparecer dos camilla y desaparecer las rejas. Entre todos los que ya habían llegado al ring levantan a Big Bird y lo ponen sobre una camilla para sacar ahora a una desmayada (pero siempre sonriente) Hermione.

****

Ron: ¡'Mione! 

****

Harry: no te desesperes Ron... ahora la llevan a la enfermería. Se pondrá bien. Debe descansar...

Todos estaban apunto de salir cuando...

****

Ginny: ¡¡llévense a Dobby también!!

****

DivaStarz: ¡¡el bicho!! (lo toma despreocupadamente de un brazo y lo lleva arrastrando hasta la enfermería)

Pasó un buen rato hasta que todo estuvo en orden de nuevo. Hermione, Dobby y Big Bird estaban siendo atendidos por Madame Pomfrey en estos momentos y el resto estaba nuevamente en el ring.

****

Profesor Dumbledore: Después de esa fantástica pelea les presentamos a nuestros próximos luchadores. El primero es conocido y amado por todos. Es fornido, es rebelde, eeeeessss ¡¡HARRY POTTER!!

****

Harry: ¿¡TAN PRONTO?! O_o

****

Ron: ¡vamos Harry! ¡pelea! _"gracias a Dios que le toco antes que a mí..."_

****

Ginny: _"¡Ya podré ver a mi amado Harry en mallas...!" _=D~~~

****

Sirius: ¡vamos ahijado mío! ¡demuestra tu fuerza y cuan duro has entrenado! (dice en tono paternal)

****

Harry: ya voy, ya voy... _"espero que Cho no esté mirando..." _(busca en el público)... _"¡ratas!, ahí está. Ya no podré shalir corriendo shi me duele mucho" _T_T

Harry se dirige a la pasarela mientras la canción "Hero" de Chad Kroeger (banda sonora de Spiderman) se escucha de fondo y se comienza a ver el video...

****

||Video||

En la pantalla aparece un rayo y comienzan a aparecer una letras. Estas decían "Harry Potter... El Niño que Vivió... Para luchar" 

La cámara se aleja y muestra la cara completa de Harry. Frunce el ceño y lo muestran montando en su escoba con su capa de quidditch en un día lluvioso atrapando la Snitch. Pone cara de triunfo y baja en su escoba hasta el campo de juego y comienza a correr hasta el otro lado de este (de fondo se comienza a escuchar el tema musical de la película Rocky). Llega al gimnasio, se saca su capa, queda sin camisa y comienza a hacer ejercicios en una máquina de pesas. Se detiene y mira a la cámara...

****

Harry: Mi nombre es Potter. Harry Potter. Tengo 15 años y soy Buscador de Gryffindor y fui hecho para ganar...

Más escenas de Harry haciendo ejercicio sin camisa. Muestran una escena de Harry haciendo abdominales, guiña un ojo a la cámara y comienza a hablar.

****

Harry: Me gusta jugar quidditch, obtener puntos para Gryffindor, el rock, salir con mis amigos y ser el mejor...

Ahora muestran imágenes de Harry en la sala común leyendo una revista de quidditch, tocando una guitarra eléctrica (¿desde cuándo toca guitarra eléctrica?), jugando quidditch, en Hogsmeade con Ron y Hermione y más imágenes de él haciendo ejercicios sin camisa. 

Muestran una imagen de su cara y acercan la cámara hasta su cicatriz y se ven más letras aparecer "Harry Potter will conquer..." y toda la imagen se oscurece.

****

||Fin del Video||

Todos: O.O

Ron: _"¡¡aaahhhh!! ¡¡se supone que así no era!!... se lo dije y por eso ahora hace el ridículo... pero, de todas maneras..." ..._JA JA JA XD XD XD

****

Ginny: *O* _"¡¡qué belleza!! nunca creí que pudiera haber nada que se viera tan maravilloso sin camisa =D~~... pero que engreído ¬¬ ... pero igual lo amooooooo..."_

****

Ron: ¡¡Ginny!! ¡¡no veas así a Harry!! ¡¡y no debiste de haber visto ese video tampoco!!. Eres mi hermana menor y...

****

Ginny: ¡¡déjame en paz Ron!! ya tengo 14 años, soy mujer y tengo hormonas también...

****

Ron: =(

Cho: _¬¬ "esteeee..."_

****

Sirius: _"pero si mi ahijado es tan adorable..."_

Crabbe y Goyle: ¿ah?

Draco: _"no podía hacer un video más ridículo y creído el cabeza de cicatriz... pero de todas maneras yo luzco mejor sin camisa"_

Harry sube al ring tan rojo como es posible de vergüenza e ira.

****

Harry: _"¿¿¡¡CÓMO SE LE OCURRE DEJARME HACER EL RIDÍCULO DE ESTA MANERA??!! SE SUPONE QUE ESO NO CONTABA... ADEMÁS CUANDO CHO ESTÁ VIENDO EL ESTÚPIDO VIDEO... YA SE LAS VERÁ..."_

****

Profesor Dumbledore: nuestro siguiente luchador es bien conocido por todos por encantador, por atractivo, por grasiento. Me refiero aaaaaaaaa: Severus Snape

****

Todos: ¿¿ATRACTIVO Y ENCANTADOR??

****

||Video||

Se muestra a Snape sentado en su despacho leyendo un libro y la cámara lo enfoca. Mira directamente a la cámara con una mirada severa y misteriosa.

****

Profesor Snape: Me presento: soy el Profesor Severus Snape de la clase de pociones y tengo 38 años de edad. Soy el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y me encanta ser justo y tomar las acciones necesarias con cada estudiante.

Más imágenes de Snape en donde se ve quitarle puntos a los Gryffindor y sumarle a los Slytherin. Se ven más imágenes de él caminando por los pasillos lentamente, cómo tratando de percatarse de todo lo que ocurre cerca. Se vuelve a ver el plano de Snape en su despacho preparando pociones y sentándose nuevamente en su escritorio.

****

Profesor Snape: Desde niño fui algo retraído pero con ideas claras. Siempre conseguí lo que quise. Yo admiraba mucho a mi padre, siempre. Aunque siempre fue muy distante, algo así como un tío más que un padre. Siempre trataba que hiciera lo que él quisiera a pesar que yo....

Y así su charla se sigue alargando y sigue contando todos su traumas infantiles, pasando por su dura adolescencia y sus inicios cómo mortífago.

****

Profesor Snape: (con las manos sobre su cara, muy pálido y llorando) ¿por qué?... ¿por qué? mi madre siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme... mi destino, mi sueño siempre fue ser un bailarín de tap profesional pero tuve que terminar cómo un estúpido profesor de pociones... si no hubiera sido por la muerte de mi madre... *sniff* *sniff*... por lo menos podría haber sido de DCAO, pero no fue así. *sniff* Si tan solo mi padre hubiera estado ahí para apoyarme yo no hubiera buscado refugio con mis malas compañías... podría haber sido mucho más y no haberme convertido en un estúpido mortífago. Mi destino era Brodway... *sniff* y cuando creí que estaba empezando a descubrir la luz en mi vida, darme cuenta que lo que hacía valía la pena, aparece ese estúpido Potter para traer todos mis recuerdos junto con mi desdicha... *Sniff* *sniff* (y así sigue hasta que comienzan a verse un infomercial grabado de la televisión de cómo aprender a bailar tap en diez días)

||Fin del Video||

Todos quedan algo shockeados al ver este video, también se podía ver a la Profesora McGonagall soltar un par de lágrimas.

****

Ron: _"pobrecito, nunca creí que sufriera tanto... es un amargado, espero que todos sus problemas se solucionen y... ¡¡¡ES SNAPE!!! no puedes sentir lástima por él, es Severus 'Patéame' Snape"_ AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (corre hacia un poste de luz y comienza a golpearse en la cabeza)

****

Parvati: ;_; _"me recuerda a esa telenovela que me contaron el otro día.... y a todo esto... ¿José Enrique se quedará con María Mercedes o preferirá apoyar a la pobre Cassandra que quedó ciega, paralítica y perdió la movilidad del dedo pulgar y además no tiene dinero para pagar la terapia? ¿y será Cassandra la hermana perdida de José Enrique?"_

****

DivaStarz: _"no, definitivamente no editan nada" -_-_

Snape se dirige al ring por la pasarela mientras música clásica es tocada de fondo.

****

Profesor Dumbledore: Muy bien. Ahora quítense las capas por favor...

El primero, a duras penas, fue Harry...

****

Todos: 0.o

****

Ginny: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! _"qué feliz soooooyyyyy" *O*_

A eso Ron se tira sobre su hermana y trata de cubrirle los ojos.

****

Ginny: ¡¡suéltame Ron!! ¡¡suéltame!! (trata de morderlo)

****

Ron: ¡¡NO VEAS!!... ¡¡OUCH!!

Y así siguió la lucha mientras una gran cantidad de las chicas de Hogwarts miraban sorprendidas. Tan solo llevaba puesto unas muñequeras, botas largas y un pantalón corto, negro y apretado al estilo de The Rock. Harry trataba inútilmente cubrirse el trasero en el que unas brillantes letras color plateado decía "BadAss".

El siguiente fue, obviamente, el Profesor Snape quien también llevaba tan solo puesto un pantalón corto y apretado color rojo oscuro con las letras SS de cuero color negro en cada uno de sus glúteos y botas militares...

Parecía muy avergonzado mientras a lo lejos se veía a varios alumnos con espasmos y a Diva sacando una cubeta y poniéndola frente a su cara la cual estaba verde...

****

DivaStarz: _"¿¡Qué he hecho?!" _*tum* _"¿¡Qué he hecho?!" _*tum* (pensaba mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza contra una pared cercana sin alejar la cubeta de su cara)

****

Harry: ¡¡¡Ay Santa Madre del Señor!!! _"¡¡se acerca el juicio final!!... O.O nunca hubiera creído llegar a vivir para ver esto... un trauma más para mi lista..."_ *gulp* (pálido)

Parvati y Lavender: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ÍIIIIIIIIIHHHHHH!!!!!!! O.O!!! (se desmayan)

Ginny: O.O!!!!!! (comienzan a darle espasmos y su cara cambia a diferentes colores con mucha rapidez)

****

Ron: ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! MI HERMANA... A LA ENFERMERÍA... UN ATAQUE!!!!! _"no puedo ver..."_

****

Percy: ¡¡¡GINNY!!! DIJE QUE ESTO NO SERÍA BUENO PARA ELLA

****

Fred y George: ¡¡¡NUESTRA HERMANITA PELIRROJA!!!

Todos los Weasley llevan rápidamente a la menor de ellos a la enfermería mientras esta seguía temblando, babeando (con saliva espumosa), con la cara en un color verde pálido y con espasmos...

Después de que se llevaran a todos el público que quedó traumatizado con esas imágenes el Profesor Dumbledore toma la palabra...

****

Profesor Dumbledore: ahora que todo está de nuevo en calma pido que empiece esta pelea y será al estilo Wand Match...

¡¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Harry saca sus manos de su trasero y se pone en posición de ataque. Snape no se inmuta aunque parecía estar muy avergonzado.

****

Harry: _"este frustrado amargado puede atacar en cualquier momento pero... no creo que pueda aguantar más esta horrible imagen... siempre he odiado mi trasero..."_

Cuando Harry menos se lo esperaba Snape se dirige corriendo hacia él muy rápido.

****

Harry: ¡¡¡MAMI!!! _"no tengo ;_;"_

Tratar de huir pero ya era demasiado tarde. Snape ya lo tenía tirado en el suelo y le estaba haciendo una llave.

****

Harry: ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!! _"un hechizo... cualquiera"_ ¡¡Lumos!!

****

Todos: ¬¬UU

****

Harry: (sufriendo) ¡¡A-arrgh!! _"¡¡ese no sirve!!"_... (apunta con dificultad a Snape) ¡¡Expelliarmus!!

****

Fred: que típico... ¬¬

****

Sirius: (con un gran cartel que decía, obviamente, 'Harry' sobre su cabeza y vestido de porrista) ¡¡HARRY!! ¡¡HARRY!! ¡¡VAMOOOS!! ¡¡TÚ PUEDES!! ¡¡HARRY!!

****

Todos: ...

Harry se levanta rápidamente y apunta a Snape con ambas varitas.

****

Harry: ¡¡Rictusempra!!

****

Profesor Snape: JA JA JA XD XD XD 

Harry lo había golpeado con un hechizo de cosquillas...

****

Profesor Snape: JA JA JA XD XD XD

Snape después de unos segundos de estar casi inmovilizado por la risa logra recuperar un poco la compostura, nunca sin dejar de reírse, se pone de pie y camina hacia Harry el que da un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y cuando Harry menos se lo esperaba un risueño Snape se tira encima de él lo que da comienzo a una gran lucha.

Golpes iban y venían, se pateaban, mordían, escupían y arañaban hasta que Snape logró recuperar su varita. Se apunta a sí mismo y...

****

Profesor Snape: JA JA ¡¡Fi-finite Incantatem!!

Pero mientras él hacía esto no se dio cuenta que ahora él era el atacado. Ahora Harry se había lanzado sobre él y agarrado fuertemente al cabello de Snape...

****

Harry: ¡¡EUGH!! ¡¡EUGH!! ¡¡FUCHIS!! (pone cara de asco)

Se había quedado agarrado del cabello de Snape de la manera más extraña del mundo. Sus manos se deslizaban gracias a la gran cantidad de grasa que tenía este, pero a la vez no podía despegarse ya que su cabello era demasiado pegajoso.

Después de un momento en el que Snape gritaba de dolor... 

****

Profesor Snape: ¡¡AAAAHH!!! ¡¡¡DUELE!!! ¡¡¡MI CABEZA!!! ¡¡¡100 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!!

...Y Harry de asco...

****

Harry: ¡¡¡AUGH!!! ¡¡¡FUCHIS!!! ¡¡¡QUIERO VOMITAR!!! ¡¡¡¡ESTO ES PEOR QUE VER A MCGONAGALL BAILANDO LA BOTELLA EN BIKINI!!!! ¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!

...este se pudo despegar. Pero en el momento en el que Harry logró despegar sus manos de la cabeza de Snape estas quedaron unidas al mismo por una especie de una capa verde, viscosa y olorosa. Cada vez que trataba de sacarse la sustancia de las manos más se le iba adhiriendo.

Después de un rato de luchar contra la asquerosidad tuvo una idea. Llevó sus manos al suelo del ring y comenzó a untarlo en este con la intención de que se volviera resbaloso. Pero gracias a esto no se dio cuenta que Snape alzaba su varita...

****

Profesor Snape: ¡¡Petrificus Totalus!!

A esto todo el cuerpo de Harry queda rígido y cae al suelo inmovilizado. Snape rápidamente corre hacia él, pero como el suelo estaba resbaloso se desliza rápidamente y cae acostado sobre Harry. Aunque estaba algo asqueado por hacer eso decide quedarse ahí...

Una voz proveniente de unas bocinas mágicas cuenta...

****

Voz: 1... 2... 3...

****

Profesor Dumbledore: ¡¡¡SEVERUS SNAPE GANA!!!

****

Todos (menos los Slytherins): ¡¡¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!!! ¡¡USÓ UN HECHIZO ILEGAL!!!

****

Profesor Dumbledore: Cómo referee sé muy bien que eso es ilegal...

****

Todos (menos los Slytherins): ¡¡ENTONCES DESCALIFÍQUENLO!!

****

Profesor Dumbledore: pero según las normas de la HWF no podemos hacer eso en estas circunstancias, aunque obviamente esta acción va a tener que ser tratada con justicia y por eso va a tener que cumplir una penitencia...

Al escuchar esto todos se calmaron un poco...

****

Neville: ¿pero cuál será su castigo profesor?

Profesor Dumbledore: eso lo hablaremos ahora con la otra organizadora. Pero, antes que nada me gustaría saber ¿quieren que se cumpla el castigo ahora o después de otra pelea...

****

Todos (incluyendo a los de Slytherin): ¡¡AHORA!!

****

Profesor Dumbledore: ¿qué dicen?

****

Todos: ¡¡AHORA!!

****

Profesor Dumbledore: ¡¡más fuerte!!

****

Todos: ¡¡AHORA!!

****

Profesor Dumbledore: ¡¡No escucho!!

****

Todos: ¡¡SORDO!!

****

Fred y George: ¡Queremos el castigo ahora Albus!

****

Profesor Dumbledore: bueno, si todos lo quieren así... ¡qué así sea!

****

Todos: ¡¡¡EEEEEHHHH!!! =D

****

Profesor Dumbledore: pero antes debemos discutir cual será el castigo, prepararlo y llevar a los luchadores a la enfermería...

****

Ron: ¡¡HARRY!!

Tan solo con eso todos se dieron cuenta que Harry aún seguía petrificado en el suelo y con Snape encima de él. Al parecer Snape se había quedado dormido y Harry miraba con cara de espanto.

Y así se llevaron a ambos luchadores a la enfermería mientras el Profesor Dumbledore y DivaStarz estaban discutiendo el castigo...

****

DivaStarz: Bueno, mientras nosotros pensamos aún que puede ser tan pervers-... quiero decir justo para el castigo disfruten unas cervezas de mantequilla que fueron entregadas por nuestro patrocinador.

De repente aparece un murciélago gigante de papel maché que va soltando cervezas Butterbeer y todo comienzan a atraparlas...

****

DivaStarz: ¡Ah! y sobre los puntos que fueron quitados a Gryffindor les aviso que no cuentan y no han perdido nada...

****

Todos los Gryffindor: ¡¡¡EEEEEHHH!!! =D

Después de un rato en el que todos disfrutaron muy felices sus cervezas de mantequilla el Profesor Dumbledore vuelve a hablar...

****

Profesor Dumbledore: Muy bien jóvenes... Aquí está el castigo...

Todas las luces se apagan en ese momento y de inmediato se prende un foco iluminando el centro del ring que estaba vacío. La luz del foco se desliza sutilmente hasta el principio de la pasarela e ilumina una figura...

****

Todos: O.O!!!!

Era el Profesor Snape disfrazado de Tinky Winky, tan solo que no llevaba la máscara del Teletubby puesta y se podía admirar su rostro de profunda vergüenza. Además llevaba lápiz labial, sombra de ojos MUY cargada color azul eléctrico, mucho rubor color rojo, un tutú rojo y zapatos de tacón.

****

Todos: ¡¡¡¡JA JA JA!!!! XD XD XD

Snape camina hasta el ring y de repente, desde las mismas bocinas de antes se escucha una melodía conocida...

****

Profesor Dumbledore: ¡Vamos Snapie! ¡Ponle sabor!

****

Profesor Snape: ¬¬*** ...da-dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena... (baila al ritmo de lo que canta) que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena...

****

Todos: ¡¡¡JA JA JA!!! XD XD XD

****

DivaStarz: ¡¡¡Otra más profesor!!! 

****

Profesor Snape: (enojado, sonrojado y avergonzado) Ma-yo-nesa... yo me bato como haciendo mayonesa (baila) y todo lo que había tomado...

****

Todos: ¡¡JA JA!! XD XD ¡¡OTRA!!

****

Profesor Dumbledore: ¡Que así sea!

****

Profesor Snape: (bailando la coreografía) gitchie-gitchie-ya-ya-da-da.... gitchie-gitchie-ya-ya here... Moca chocolata ya-ya pretty lady marmelade...

****

Todos: ¡¡Más!!

****

Profesor Snape: aserejé já dejé...

Y así por quince minutos más cuando todos no podía más de la risa y le dieron permiso al Profesor Snape para que se retirara...

****

DivaStarz: Bueno (sigo con la tradición), después de estos maravillosos momentos de lucha les permito retirarse para que vayan a almorzar y así estén listos para las siguiente peleas, invitados musicales y otras sorpresas...

****

Todos: ¡¡¡EEEEEEHHHHH!!! =D

****

DivaStarz: ^.^

****

To Be Continued...

ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

REVIEWS

Antes que nada les quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews porque no saben que tan feliz me hacen ;_; y ya me he vuelto una adicta a ellos, son maravillosos... y yo que creía que el capítulo era una porquería...

****

Marta: Muchas gracias por tu review (es el primero de mi carrera ;_; (¿cuál?)... qué feliz y espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo.

****

Smnh: (¿cómo se pronuncia eso?) Bueno (¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡¡¡ESA PALABRA ME ACOSA!!!!), muchas gracias por tu review y me encanta que te haya encantado. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. 2. Sobre que le dije a Snape...mmm... no te preocupes porque lo sabrás, lo prometo.

****

Liza: Aquí está el cap. 2 y espero que te haya gustado y que dejes review y muchas gracias por el anterior =D .

****

Hermi Weasley 14: O.O nunca, en ninguno de los extremadamente locos y alejados sueño de la realidad que suelo tener hubiera imaginado que se rieran tanto con esto si yo creía que era una porquería... Muchas gracias por tu review que es muy, muy lindo ^.^

****

Ralkm Diggory: Muchas gracias por dejar review (espero que no suene muy repetitivo pero es que estoy en verdad muy agradecida) y espero no haberme demorado tanto en hacer este cap. Sobre Georgie, Oliver y Remsie... esteeee... no te aseguro nada pero no creo que sufran mucho de todas maneras (espero...). Bueno (necesito una terapia especial para sacarme esa palabra de encima ¬¬), sobre Remsie, no te preocupes, es todo tuyo (yo tengo a mi JC) pero viene algo con él que no te esperas...

****

Silvia: Nuevamente, ¡grachias por tu review! y me hace muy feliz que te hayas reído mucho y espero que te haya gustado el cap. Además... aquí estaban vestido como The Rock ¿no?... ;o)

****

Paulika: Muchas gracias por tu review, me gustó mucho y gracias por los consejos. Según mi parecer este cap. está mejor y espero que te haya gustado =). Bueno, sí, dije JC (lo amo ;_;), ¡¡a mi también me gusta mucho esa canción!! es linda y sí habrá una pelea Snape v/s Neville.

****

Kawaii: Gracias, muchas gracias por el review y está muy lindo. En serio, me gustó mucho y que bueno que te haya gustado (de nuevo: ya sé que sueno como disco rayado pero es que en verdad estoy feliz y agradecida). Y... Mbahhahahhaha... me cae tan bien Sponge Bob...

****

Javi: Muchas gracias por dejar review y que te guste!!! y sí, como ya te dije antes... SOY MALA, MUY MALA... JA JA JA *voz y risa diabólica* ME GUSTA DEJAR LOS FICS EN SUSPENSO Y LO SEGUIRÉ HACIENDO... MUAJA JA JA... ejem... bueno, ya sabías ^.^... Y bueno, si escribí y aquí está el cap. 2 con el cap. bono que te dije.

****

Xaket_Anglyen: aún no me entra en la cabeza el porque se rieron.... Muchas gracias por tu review!!... es tan lindo recibir reviews así ;_; ... ah! aquí está el cap... aunque creo que ya te diste cuenta... ^^UUU je je

****

Hermi12: Que lindo review!!! muchas gracias =D y.... *aparece cubierta de talismanes, ajo, imágenes de santos, crucifijos y mojada con agua bendita* espero no haberme demorado tanto aunque de todas maneras creo estar protegida ^^ ... 

****

Choichi: Gracias por el review!! y, como ves, tu deseo se hizo realidad...y sobre que le dije al oído... bueno, eso es cosa entre él y yo, aunque no creo que tardes en saberlo...

****

Uriko: Gracias por reviewar!!! (¿les gusta esa palabra que acabo de inventar? ^^)... bueno, yo sigo escribiendo y...;_; ¡¡me gusta tanto que me digan Diva!! ;_; gracias...

****

BloodyMussa: Gracias Jefa!! amiga mía... espero que estés bien y gracias por haberte dado el tiempo de mandarme un review cuando me podías decir lo que opinabas por felétono. Y... ¿cómo que no tomo cerveza de mantequilla?... Muchas gracias... obviamente la beberé en especial si es Butterbeer, nuestro patrocinador... *Aparece volando Barny bebiendo cerveza con un cartel que dice "Me chifla la Butterbeer", cómo siempre* Bueno, no te preocupes y te mandaré una cheluza (no e-owl, cheluza) y contestaré tus dudas pronto, aunque por mientras, recuerda que no debes comer chocolate por lo menos unas 4 horas antes de que vayas a ese taller... Bye...


	3. Bonus Chapter

Este capítulo es algo así cómo un Making The Video y verán lo que nadie vio del video de Harry, o Su realización...

****

_____________________________

Bonus Chapter.-

Después de que Ron y Hermione habían terminado de grabar sus videos en el gimnasio, obviamente era el turno de Harry...

****

Harry: ¿ahí está bien? 

****

Ron: (detrás de cámara) sí. Empiezas cuando te avise...

****

Harry: ya...

****

Ron: ¡Ahora!

Cuando Ron dijo esto se escucha una voz desde la puerta del gimnasio...

****

Voz: ¡¡deténganse!! ¡¡yo lo haré, yo lo haré!!

Los tres amigos se voltean para ver quien era. Cuando lo ven sonríen ampliamente, era el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black...

****

Harry, Ron y Hermione: ¡¡Sirius!!

****

Sirius: ¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo han estado?

****

Harry: muy bien, ¿y tú que haces acá?

****

Sirius: ;_; te molesta que venga a ayudar mi ahijado hacer su video

****

Harry: ¡Claro que no! No te ofendas Sirius...

****

Ron: ¿y cómo está Buckbeak?

****

Sirius: muy bien ¿ustedes?

****

Hermione: muy bien...

****

Harry: cambiando de tema... ¿quieres ayudarme en el video?

****

Sirius: ¡Sí! =D ¡así qué sácate la camisa!

****

Harry: O.o ¿¡qué?!

****

Ron y Hermione: O.o

****

Sirius: si quieres que tenga éxito tienes que darle a la gente lo que quiere. Además quiero que vean cuanto ejercicio has hecho...

****

Harry: pe-pero...

****

Sirius: ;_; no te gusta mi idea...

****

Harry: ok, ok...

Se saca la camisa un poco avergonzado...

****

Sirius: tu ponte cómodo mientras voy a un lado...

Sirius se va rápidamente. Después de unos pocos minutos vuelve cargado con cámaras de última tecnología. Detrás de él vienen tres personas más: la primera era una joven rubia de muy buena figura y llevaba con ella un bolso muy grande, el segundo era un señor algo gordo cargado de focos de iluminación y el último era alto y delgado y llevaba consigo un bolso...

****

Sirius: les presento a Mia, Frank y Alexander. Ellos nos van a ayudar a hacer tu video Harry. Mia es coordinadora de movimiento, coreógrafa y también no ayudará con el maquillaje. Frank es camarógrafo e iluminador. Y por último, Alexander es ingeniero en computación y experto en efectos especiales.

****

Harry, Ron y Hermione: O.o

****

Harry: ¿¿ma-maquillaje??

****

Ron: ¿¿coreografía??

****

Hermione: ¿¿efectos especiales??

****

Harry: ¿y cómo conoces a estas personas?

****

Sirius: Bueno, ellos son magos que viven como muggles y los contraté para hacer tu video...

****

Harry: Sirius...bueno, yo pensaba en algo más sencillo, más a mi estilo, tu sabes...

****

Sirius: ;_; ¿quieres que me vaya verdad?

****

Harry: ¡No!... esteeeee... pero, qué pasa con Ron y Hermione...

****

Sirius: si quieren podemos hacer su video también...

****

Ron y Hermione: ¡¡NO!!

****

Harry: quiero decir... ¿qué van a hacer ellos?

****

Sirius: eso ya lo tenía planeado...

Mia le pasa el bolso a Hermione y Frank las luces a Ron.

****

Sirius: Hermione, tú serás la encargada de maquillaje y tú, Ron serás iluminador...

****

Ron y Hermione: está bien 

****

Harry: ¿puedo hablar con ustedes? Ron, Hermione...

Ron y Hermione suben y bajan la cabeza vigorosamente. Harry los saca del gimnasio...

****

Ron: ¿¡Qué haces Harry?! ¡¡¿¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que sí!!??

****

Harry: por favor, aguántenlo por el día que me da un poco de pena decirle que no...

****

Hermione: está bien pero ¿y tu video?

****

Harry: dejaremos que él grabe este y después nosotros hacemos uno nuevo...

****

Ron: muy bien y mejor entramos o te refrías...

****

Harry: ¬¬

Cuando entraron nuevamente al gimnasio Sirius estaba sentado en una silla que decía 'Director' y tenía un altavoz en sus manos. Se había puesto una gorra al estilo Steven Spielberg y estaba diciéndole a los otros dónde tenían que poner el equipo.

****

Sirius: sí Frank, pero un poco más a la derecha...

****

Harry: ¿Cuándo empezamos?

****

Sirius: esperas un momento que Frank está ubicando las luces. Tú, por mientras ve a la habitación de al lado con Hermione y Mia para que te maquillen y Ron, pídele a Frank que te ayude a maneja esas cáramas...

Harry se fue con Hermione a la otra habitación en donde Mia ya había decorado como un salón de belleza. Del otro lado de la habitación había un espacio vacío muy grande y una pared de espejo.

****

Mia: muy bien, antes de maquillarte practicaremos tus movimientos...

****

Harry: 0.o ¿¿vo-voy a tener que bailar??

****

Mia: en realidad no. Pero debes practicar cómo te moverás en el video.

****

Harry: =S

Lo lleva frente a la pared de espejo y ella saca un látigo. Harry traga saliva ruidosamente.

****

Mia: camina...

****

Harry: ¿a-así?

****

Mia: no, así no. Muestra rudeza... se sexy

****

Harry: ¿a-así?

Del otro lado de la habitación Hermione estaba sentada en una de las sillas del salón conteniendo la risa.

****

Mia: mejor... ¡Pero levanta ese trasero! (le da un latigazo en el trasero?

****

Harry: ¡Ay!

****

Mia: ¡tienes que seducir a la cámara!

****

Harry: _"tortura china... tortura china..." __

Después de aproximadamente una hora de hacer movimientos ridículos era la hora de maquillar a Harry...

****

Mia: tú niña, haz lo que te diga ¿captas?

****

Hermione: sí, capto y no soy niña... =(

****

Mia: cómo sea... pásame el rubor mientras tu le encrespas las pestañas...

****

Harry: ¿¡Qué?! No pienso usar eso...

****

Mia: tienes que hacer lo que te diga...

Después de eso hubo una pequeña lucha para aplicarle el rubor a Harry hasta que decidió no oponerse. Pero cuando Hermione se acercó a sus ojos con el encrespador de pestañas...

****

Harry: ¡AAAHHH! ALEJA ESO DE MÍ

****

Hermione: no duele Harry

****

Harry: cualquier cosa que se acerque a tus ojos duele...

****

Hermione: ¿apostamos?

****

Harry: una caja de plumas de azúcar

****

Hermione: ¡hecho! 

Acercó nuevamente el encrespador a sus ojos y...

****

Harry: ALÉJALO

****

Hermione: apostate...

****

Harry: que no dolía, no que me atrevía...

****

Hermione: cobarde...

****

Harry: no lo soy...

****

Hermione: apostamos... 

****

Harry: una barra del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes...

****

Hermione: ¡ok!

Acercó por tercera vez el encrespador, los puso sobre sus ojos, lo apretó y...

****

Harry: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!...

Tuvieron que aplicar más maquillaje en ese párpado, pero Harry había ganado una barra de chocolate y una caja de plumas de azúcar...

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron nuevamente al gimnasio en donde todo estaba perfectamente iluminado. En un rincón se podía ver a Alexander trabajando en su computadora portátil.

****

Sirius: ¡Muy bien Harry! Todo listo... (por el altavoz) ¡Todos a sus lugares! ¡Acción!

****

Harry: ¿dónde?

****

Sirius: ¡Corten! Tírate al suelo y comienza a hacer abdominales cuando diga acción...

****

Harry: =S ok 

Cuando Harry lleva aproximadamente 15 abdominales...

****

Sirius: ¡corten! Ahora lo mismo pero guiña un ojo cuando haga la señal...

****

Harry: no puedo guiñar un ojo

****

Sirius: ¿por? ¿cómo que no puedes?

****

Harry: nunca he podido, Dios me castigó... _"o sería demasiado sexy..."_

****

Sirius: inténtalo

****

Harry: así (hace algo extraño con los ojos que es cualquier cosa menos un guiño)

****

Sirius: esteeeee... no hagas nada pero mira de manera seductora a la cámara cuando diga... _"Alexander podrá arreglarlo con la computadora"_ ¡Acción!

Después de un rato de ordenes y más poses...

****

Sirius: ¡Corte! ¡Se imprime! Ahora todo afuera para las escenas de quidditch...

Todos sales y se dan cuenta que había comenzado a llover...

****

Harry: ¡qué lástima! No podremos seguir grabando... ¡Adiós!

****

Sirius: no te vayas ¡así es aún mejor! (hace un hechizo con el que cambia la ropa de Harry por su traje de quidditch) Ron, tu lo filmarás allá arriba...

****

Ron: ¿con la cárama? ¿y si me caigo?

****

Sirius: tú vuelas excelente Ron, no te pasará nada. (Levanta su varita) ¡Accio! (llegan hasta sus manos las escobas de Harry y Ron con una caja de pelotas de quidditch)

Le pasa sus escobas y ellos dan un par de vueltas. Cuando todos está en sus lugares...

****

Sirius: ¡Acción! (Gritando hacía dónde está Harry) ¡Sí Harry! ¡Así! ¿Has un par más de piruetas! ¡Eso! ¡No atrapes la snitch aún! ¡Lúcete antes!

****

Harry: ¬¬

Después de una hora más de órdenes, gritos, gente mojada y fastidiada era hora de hacer las escenas dentro del castillo. Habían pedido la biblioteca unos momentos. Harry esta sentado en una mesa, solo y con un libro en las manos...

****

Sirius: Muy bien Harry. Lee cómo siempre lo haces. Aquí tienes que mostrarte natural... ¿ok?

Harry sube y baja la cabeza fastidiado...

****

Sirius: ¡Acción!

Harry comenzó a leer cómo si nada...

****

Sirius: ¡Corte! Está mal Harry. Tienes que ser natural...

****

Harry: eso era lo que estaba haciendo...

****

Sirius: _"qué aburrido"_ ok, ok. Sigue leyendo y yo te filmo...

Fueron 15 minutos en los que Harry estuvo leyendo sin parar mientras lo filmaban sin hacer el menor ruido...

****

Sirius: ¡Corte! A la sala común todos...

****

Harry: "con todos mirando... ratas..."

Llegaron a la sala común y Sirius comenzó a hacer un gran escándalo...

****

Sirius: ¡¡AFUERA TODOS!! DESPOJEN JÓVENES... A SUS CUEVAS...

Todos lo miran fastidiados y no se mueven...

****

Sirius: MECESITAMOS EL LUGAR... FUERA

Aún nadie se mueve, pero...

****

Hermione: (voz chillona e histérica) ¡¡¡¡LES DICEN QUE SE VAYAN!!!! ¡¡¡¡FUERA!!!! ¡¡¡AHORA!!!! ¡¡¡TODOS VÁYANSE!!! ¡¡¡CÓMO PREFECTA LES ORDENO QUE SE VAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!

****

Todos: O.O (se van corriendo lo más rápido que pueden)

Ron le da rápidamente un calmante...

****

Hermione: (aún roja por tanto gritar pero un poco más calmada) gracias...

Graban 15 minutos más de Harry leyendo en la sala común...

****

Sirius: ¡Corten! (abre un escuche de guitarra que Frank llevaba consigo) Toma Harry (le pasa la guitarra)

****

Harry: ·_·? ¿qué hago con esto?

****

Sirius: tocar una canción

Harry: no sé tocar guitarra Sirius...

****

Sirius: finge... "Alexander lo arreglara con la computadora"

Harry comienza a tocar, mejor dicho, trata de tocar algo pero no funciona. 

Después de eso fueron a grabar en la habitación de los chicos de quinto. Ahí estaban Seamus, Dean y Neville que salieron rápidamente y sin decir una palabra cuando vieron entrar a Hermione.

Y así siguieron grabando, incluso en Hogsmeade, durante todo el resto de la tarde hasta que por fin terminaron y Sirius se fue... 

Al otro día...

****

Ron: (detrás de una cámara filmando a Harry) ¡Corte!

****

Hermione: por fin terminamos tu video Harry. Ahora hay que entregárselo a la socia de Dumbledore antes que Sirius... 

****

Harry: vamos...

Llegan hasta el despacho en donde estaba DivaStarz leyendo frente a un libro con unos anteojos sin lentes muy grandes...

****

Harry, Ron y Hermione: ¡Hola! 

****

DivaStarz: ¡Hola!

****

Harry: venimos a entregar este video... (le pasa el video)

****

DivaStarz: ¡Ok!

****

Harry, Ron y Hermione: Gracias ¡Chao!

****

DivaStarz: ¡Chao!

Una hora más tarde en el mismo despacho entra Sirius...

****

Sirius: ¡Hola!... mmm... vengo a entregar estos videos...

****

DivaStarz: ¡Hola! (toma los videos) ¿este de quien es?

****

Sirius: es de Harry Potter...

****

DivaStarz: pero si él ya me paso uno...

****

Sirius: esteeeee... lo que pasa es que este tiene unos arreglos que olvidamos poner en el otro...

****

DivaStarz: entiendo... ¿entonces el otro no cuenta?

****

Sirius: ¡Ajá!

****

DivaStarz: ¡Ok! ¡Chao!

Después de que Sirius se va ella toma el video que le había entregado Harry comienza a sacarle la cinta y jugar con ella. Después de un rato las recorta y trata de usarlas para decorar el despacho...

****

FIN

ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

¿Les gustó? 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
